This application relates generally to electronic gaming devices and is particularly directed to hand-held gaming devices for simulating battle between virtual creatures.
Games which involve battles between imaginary creatures have become very popular. Such games include xe2x80x9cDungeons and Dragons,xe2x80x9d in which players take on the identity of characters which inhabit a universe similar to that depicted in J. R. R. Tolkein""s Lord of the Rings trilogy. Players may assume the identity of human or non-human characters with a variety of attributes such as intelligence, strength, speed, magic, dexterity, etc.
In general, some attributes of characters will have advantages over certain attributes but disadvantages with respect to other attributes. For example, a game may give an advantage to strength over dexterity, to dexterity over speed and to speed over strength. Such a relationship is based upon the familiar xe2x80x9crock, paper, scissorsxe2x80x9d game. In many games, an attribute will be assigned a number according to the level of the attribute. For example, a character having a strength value of 3 would be weaker than a character with a strength value of 5.
In order to make the game more interesting, the outcome of a battle will depend to a certain extent on chance. For example, the outcome of a Dungeon and Dragons battle is determined by a character""s attributes and by the roll of a die. If a character survives a battle, it gains experience points which will increase its chances of further survival.
Commonly, games are conducted under the direction of a xe2x80x9cdungeon masterxe2x80x9d who can interpret complex rules and determine the outcome of battles with reference to a series of guide books which have been published for this purpose.
In recent years, similar games have been introduced for simulated battle in video arcades, on personal computers and on hand-held gaming devices. Many such games include characters and/or attributes similar to those of Dungeons and Dragons. However, in these electronic embodiments, rules stored in a memory take the place of guide books and a processor takes the place of the dungeon master.
Electronic versions of battle games are advantageous in that they do not require an experienced player""s participation and allow games to be played at a faster pace which is more exciting to the participants. In addition, players with hand-held devices or personal computers may battle against other players"" characters by transmitting signals between the devices over a cable or over a network. An individual player may also stage battles against the processor(s) in the player""s own device.
In some such games, data regarding various characters may be scanned or otherwise input. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 05-30475, entitled xe2x80x9cCard Game Device,xe2x80x9d discloses a gaming device with a bar code reader for scanning data from gaming cards and a memory for storing these data. The gaming cards are made for use with the gaming device and include xe2x80x9ccharacter cardsxe2x80x9d for fighting, weapon cards, defense tool cards and other item cards for xe2x80x9cimproving the surviving state.xe2x80x9d The device includes a microcomputer for staging a mock battle and for making a decision as to which character will be the xe2x80x9coffense sidexe2x80x9d and which will be the xe2x80x9cdefense sidexe2x80x9d during battle. However, the player will be competing against a known group of characters, the attributes of which are known in advance.
According to some embodiments of the present invention, a gaming device includes: a scanner for scanning a bar code corresponding to a product identification; a processor for receiving the bar code from the scanner, for translating the bar code to game data and for determining whether the game data are compatible game data; and a storage medium for storing compatible game data. The game data may include character data. In some embodiments, each character belongs to a particular group. The game data may also include item data for describing items used by characters in a game.
In some embodiments of the present invention, a gaming device includes: a simulated scanner which emits a light; a pressure sensitive switch proximate the simulated scanner; a random number generator which generates a code when activated by the pressure sensitive switch; and a processor for correlating the code with a feature of a game.
In other embodiments of the present invention, a gaming device includes: a case small enough to be held in a single hand of a user; a scanner disposed on a first side of the case, the scanner comprising at least one light-emitting diode configured to read bar codes; a controller disposed within the case, wherein said controller correlates read bar codes to one of a plurality of game data associated with a game; a storage device within the case for storing a set of rules for the game and for storing at least a portion of said plurality of game data; and a coupling device for coupling the gaming device with a second gaming device, the coupling device comprising a transmitter and a receiver.
In still other embodiments of the present invention, a gaming device includes: a scanner for scanning a product identification number of a Universal Product Code, the primary meaning of the product identification number being the identification of a commercial product; processing means for receiving the bar code from the scanner, for assigning a secondary meaning to the portion of the code, the secondary meaning corresponding with a monster belonging to one of a plurality of tribes and for determining whether the monster belongs to a specific tribe of said plurality of tribes, the specific tribe associated with the gaming device; a storage device within the case for storing a set of rules for the game and for storing monster data for monsters belonging to the specific tribe; and a coupling device for coupling the gaming device with a second gaming device, the coupling device comprising a transmitter, a receiver, a first tab configured to fit into a first slot of a second gaming device and a second slot configured to receive a second tab of the second gaming device.
Some embodiments of the present invention include a gaming program stored in a storage medium of a gaming device, wherein the gaming program controls the gaming device to perform the steps of: inputting at least a portion of a code, the primary meaning of the code being the identification of a commercial product; and assigning a secondary meaning to the portion of the code, the secondary meaning being a feature of a game.
Other embodiments of the present invention involve a gaming program stored in a storage medium of a gaming device, wherein the gaming program controls the gaming device to perform the steps of: scanning a product identification number of a Universal Product Code, the primary meaning of the product identification number being the identification of a commercial product; assigning a secondary meaning to the portion of the code, the secondary meaning corresponding with a monster belonging to one of a plurality of tribes; and determining whether the monster belongs to a specific tribe of said plurality of tribes, the specific tribe associated with the gaming device.
Certain embodiments of the present invention include a gaming program stored in a storage medium of a gaming device, wherein the gaming program controls the gaming device to perform the steps of: inputting a portion of a code identifying a commercial product; correlating a game character with the portion of the code; and staging a battle involving the game character according to a pre-defined set of game rules stored within the gaming device.
Other embodiments of the present invention involve a gaming method which includes the steps of: using a sensor of a gaming device to input a portion of a code having a primary meaning assigned by the Uniform Code Council; determining a secondary meaning for the portion of the code; determining whether the secondary meaning corresponds to a compatible game feature; and storing the compatible game feature.